


На связи

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [18]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Против собственной воли Кугар представил себе медведя под кайфом и не удержался от усмешки.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	На связи

– Для протокола. Я против снега. И против зимы. И против гребанной Аляски тоже. Вот скажи мне, Куг, какие нормальные наркоторговцы селятся на Аляске? Кто будет у них покупать, медведи?!

Против собственной воли Кугар представил себе медведя под кайфом и не удержался от усмешки.

– Куг? 

Он прочистил горло и отозвался в динамик:

– Не отвлекайся.

Судя по звуку, на том конце линии Дженсен споткнулся обо что-то металлическое по ходу движения, выругался, но тут же спохватился: 

– Положим, нормальные и не станут, потому что ни один нормальный человек не станет связываться с Максом. Но все равно, Аляска? – Его было не остановить, как того медведя под кайфом. Кугар снова усмехнулся. – Эй, Кугар, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

– Всегда.

Даже не видя Дженсена, Кугар знал наверняка – он улыбается. Мог с закрытыми глазами легко представить его лицо в мельчайших деталях, от мягкого изгиба обветренных губ до насмешливо вскинутых бровей. Бывали дни, когда Кугар готов был умереть ради этой улыбки. В другие дни он ради нее жил.

Звук снова включился лишь несколько тягучих минут спустя. Сигнал сбоил, поэтому теперь голос Дженсена слышался глухо, будто сквозь слой ваты, который становился все толще. Из-за помех на линии получалось разобрать только тревожные интонации, но не смысл сказанного, который ускользал в белом шуме помех. 

– Дженсен, что у тебя? 

Тревога ледяным обручем сковала грудь – не вдохнуть. Мысли взметнулись снежными хлопьями на ветру. Неужели своей болтовней Дженсен привлек чье-то внимание? Кугар был уверен, что внутри заброшенных шахт никого нет. Только холод и пустота. Словно подслушав его мысли, Дженсен вдруг отозвался, перекрывая шум помех:

– Как и раньше, чертовы мили ходов, чтоб им. Но у меня есть план, ни о чем не волнуйся, все под контролем. Я успею, клянусь.

Ледяной обруч отпустил, и дышать стало легче, но мысли все еще кружились, как снег в сувенирном стеклянном шаре, который хорошенько встряхнули. Они с Дженсеном подарили такой Кэтлин в том году. Когда она его разбила, Кугар обещал привезти ей еще один.

– Эй, Куг, оставайся на связи. Тут совершенного никого нет, и это, знаешь ли, жутко. Так что говори со мной, хорошо?

Кугар моргнул. Если там никого нет, то в чем причина тревоги? Но он никогда не мог отказать Дженсену и в гораздо меньшем, поэтому послушно выдохнул:

– Хорошо.

– И это все? Ну же, удиви меня. Расскажи что-нибудь, чего я о тебе не знаю. – Кугар вяло подумал, что Дженсен знает о нем все, но вслух ничего не сказал, и тогда тот продолжил: – О, придумал! Расскажи мне свою самую дикую сексуальную фантазию, какая только приходила тебе в голову. Я уверен, что твоя голова – очень, очень грязное место.

О чем это он? Вопреки расхожему мнению, Кугар мыл голову регулярно. Снежный рой мыслей никак не хотел становиться на место, и сигнал снова сбоил, затапливая уши белым шумом. Голос Дженсена прорывался сквозь него, как сквозь бурю:

– Не думай, что я жалуюсь, но неужели тебе бы не хотелось попробовать в постели нечто особенное? Ну же, Кугар, любая, самая несбыточная фантазия – я ее выполню, только скажи.

– Ты молчишь во время секса, – после долгой паузы ответил Кугар.

– Не настолько несбыточную. – Дженсен коротко рассмеялся. – Тогда я расскажу тебе свою. Представь, мы где-нибудь… Даже не знаю, какая разница, где именно. Но там тепло и есть большая кровать, и никаких чертовых шахт. Ты там еще не заснул?

На то, чтобы ответить, потребовалось некоторое время, но Кугар же обещал говорить, ведь так?

– Нет.

– Вот и хорошо, вот и славно. Не спи, слышишь меня? Так вот, я остановился на кровати. Нормальной двуспальной кровати, чтобы я мог опрокинуть тебя прямо поперек нее и забраться сверху. Ты же знаешь, что бы я сделал потом?

Это Кугар знал слишком хорошо. Воспоминания, необычно яркие и обжигающие, всплыли в памяти. Под сомкнутыми веками он видел, как Дженсен растягивает себя двумя пальцами; прикусив губу, медленно опускается на член Кугара, дюйм за дюймом, уперевшись горячей ладонью в его грудь; как Дженсен движется на члене, тяжело дыша и непрестанно болтая какую-то ерунду. Про то, чтобы Кугар не смел засыпать, черт его дери, не думал закрывать глаза или тем более умирать. Потому что в противном случае Дженсен убьет не только наркоторговцев, из-за которых Кугар оказался заперт в одной из заброшенных шахт, но и самого Кугара. Из-под земли достанет в самом прямом смысле слова и убьет, помоги Дженсену Санта Муэрте. Он говорил еще что-то, интонации звучали просяще, почти умоляюще. Кугар удивился, с чего бы это Дженсену умолять, хотел спросить, но язык не слушался. 

Кругом были тьма и холод. И сам Кугар был их неотделимой частью, пока среди бесконечного ледяного нигде не послышался слабый звук удара металла о металл. Он нарастал, с каждым мгновением становясь все отчетливее. Совсем рядом что-то заскрежетало и с оглушительным грохотом открылось. В глаза, ослепляя, ударил столб ярко-желтого света. Кугар попытался поднять голову, но она, казалось, весила целую тонну. Раздался шорох шагов, и мгновение спустя из холодной темноты вынырнул Дженсен. Он упал на колени и обнял Кугара, прижимая к себе так сильно, что у того закружилась голова. 

– Не смей, – голос Дженсена походил на рык, пока его руки мучительно бережно ощупывали плечи и шею Кугара в поисках травм. – Говори со мной. Всегда говори со мной.

– Обещай... 

– Что угодно, Куг, только не смей закрывать глаза и отключаться.

Дженсен торопливо скинул перчатки и обхватил его ледяные щеки обжигающе горячими ладонями. Луч света от брошенного на пол фонаря выхватывал металлическую переборку, покрытую инеем. 

– Обещай, больше никакого секса по телефону. – Кугар потянулся вперед, к теплу, и провалился в темноту.

* * *

Неопределенное время спустя Кугар открыл глаза. Он лежал на чем-то мягком, с головой накрытый одеялом. Все тело болело так, словно его избили бейсбольными битами. Точно. Наркоторговцы, неудачная вылазка, заброшенные шахты, куда его отвезли, чтобы пристрелить, а когда он вырвался – просто заперли в одном из отсеков. По неведомой причине память также сохранила образ медведя под наркотой, но это Кугар списывал на последствия гипотермии. Чего только не привидится. Зато Дженсен, который сейчас прижимался к его голому боку и обнимал рукой поперек груди, на видение не походил. Он потерся колючим подбородком о ключицу Кугара, и, когда тот завозился, уходя от щекотного прикосновения, хмыкнул:

– С возвращением в мир живых. Руки-ноги чувствуешь?

– Да, – хрипло выдохнул Кугар. – Давно я?..

Хотя он и не озвучил вопрос до конца, Дженсен, разумеется, понял. Возможно, Пуч, который ворчал, что они общаются телепатически, не так далеко ушел от истины. Последовало мимолетное прикосновение губ к левой стороне грудной клетки, где кожу над сердцем покрывала татуировка, и Дженсен выдохнул:

– Ты проспал почти двое суток.

– О.

– Сорок шесть часов, если быть точным. Длинное такое «О». А все потому, что кто-то сунулся один, не дождавшись подмоги. Ты хоть представляешь, какое чудо, что я тебя нашел?

Объятия Дженсена стали крепче, и Кугар с усилием приподнял руку, чтобы накрыть его предплечье ладонью.

– У тебя все было под контролем. Ты сам мне сказал. 

– О чем ты? – Дженсен вдруг напрягся и придвинулся еще ближе, словно Кугар собирался вот-вот исчезнуть.

– Ты все время был на связи. Мы говорили по телефону, пока я был там, в шахте. Ты не давал мне уснуть, болтал без передышки. Даже пообещал мне исполнение любой, самой дикой сексуальной фантазии. 

– Кугар, – очень осторожно отозвался Дженсен. – Там не ловит связь. То есть вообще. Никак. Чтобы найти тебя, мне пришлось поговорить по душам с подельниками Макса, а потом несколько часов метаться по шахте почти вслепую.

Теперь настала очередь Кугара потрясенно замереть. Вот, значит, как.

– То есть…

– ...исполнение сексуальной фантазии тебе пообещала галлюцинация. – Зашуршали покрывала, и Дженсен навис сверху, обдавая губы горячим дыханием, невозможно теплый, близкий, живой. – Но так и быть, когда снова сможешь двигать конечностями, я ее исполню.

Руки все еще слушались плохо, но Кугар смог притянуть его к себе для поцелуя.


End file.
